In particular, yet not restrictive manner, the present application concerns a device and a method of producing a laminate floor panel with a curve shaped and compressed edge. However, the application is as well applicable to building panels in general. More particularly, the application relates to the type of floor panels with a wood fibre based core, e.g. HDF, MDF, particleboard, plywood, a decorative layer and a mechanically locking system for horizontal and/or vertical locking produced by the method and device.
A device, method and floor panel of this type is presented in WO2006/088417, which discloses a device and method to compress the edges of a laminate floor panel to provide a laminate floor panel with curve shaped edges looking like a solid wood floor panel with bevelled edges.
The contents of WO2006/088417 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/906,356 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.